


Scared

by obsessivechild



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Spooky Week, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's away and Dan decides to play Outlast for the gaming channel. Bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

" _Fucking hell_ ," Dan thought as he turned off his camera and microphone.

That was one of the most stressful things he had done in a long time.

Maybe playing a horror game alone in the dark wasn't such a good idea after all.

Phil really needed to come home now.

How long until he returned?

Two days.

Dan sat back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands.

He was never good with horror games.

Especially on his own at night.

He sat like that for a minute or two before deciding to make himself a cup of tea to calm himself down.

Tea always helped.

While he waited for the kettle to boil, Dan pulled out his phone to call Phil.

It wasn't that he was overly scared, he just needed to hear his boyfriend's voice.

After six rings, Dan heard Phil's distinctive voice.

Although, it was in the form of his voicemail message, "Hi, this is Phil. I'm busy at the moment but I'll try and get back to you."

Beep!

"Hey, uh... It's me," Dan laughed awkwardly, "I just played a really creepy game and uh... Just wanted to know how you are and stuff... Talk to you tomorrow, I guess."

He hung up.

Of course, this had to be the one time Phil didn't answer.

The kettle had boiled.

Dan plopped a tea bag into his mug and poured the hot water into it.

A few minutes later, he was sitting on the sofa with his cup of tea, skimming through the channels on the TV.

TV was always a good distraction.

There didn't seem to be anything on tonight though.

Dan put something on just as a background noise before going back onto his phone.

He scrolled through his Twitter newsfeed for a bit before going onto Tumblr.

He preferred to use Tumblr on his laptop but was too comfy to move at that moment.

And anyway, he would be getting up soon to edit that video.

He shivered at the thought.

As much as Dan loved Tumblr, he couldn't concentrate on the gifs and posts in front on him.

Fuck, that game had really creeped him out.

He went off the app and just stared at his phone lock screen.

It was a picture of him and Phil from a few days ago.

Dan smiled as he remembered the morning he had taken the picture.

Phil's hair was a mess and he was wearing his glasses.

The picture was such a cringy, couple one.

Dan was kissing Phil on the cheek and Phil was mid-laughing.

Such a couple photo.

It was a risk using it as his lock screen but Dan didn't care.

He liked it.

Sometimes he wished he could upload photos like these onto Instagram or something.

But of course, he couldn't.

It would be funny to see people's reactions though.

Dan unlocked his phone and called Phil again.

"Hi, this is Phil. I'm busy at the moment but I'll try and get back to you."

Dan sighed and waited for the beep.

Beep!

"Hey," Dan spoke into the receiver, "I uh..." He laughed a little at his own awkwardness, "I really, really miss you. I know you'll be home in a couple of days but... Fuck, sorry. I'm being such a clingy boyfriend at the moment. Uh... Could you call me back? I need to hear your voice."

He hung up.

Why wasn't Phil answering his phone?

That wasn't like him.

He almost always answered.

It wasn't very often that Dan had to leave a voicemail.

What if...

What if something awful had happened?

What if there had been an accident?

Or maybe...

Maybe an escaped mental patient was currently killing Phil while Dan just sat there?!

Oh, fuck!

That game was really screwing with Dan's head.

He stood up and went into his bedroom.

What time was it?

Nearly ten.

Dan never usually went to bed at this time but maybe that would be a good idea.

He'd feel better in the morning.

...Hopefully.

After he had his pyjamas on and had made sure all the lights were off, Dan closed his bedroom door and slid under his covers.

He kept his bedside lamp on though.

Just in case.

For a while, he just scrolled through various apps on his phone.

He never fell asleep straight away as soon as he got into bed.

When he decided that maybe he should actually try and get some sleep, there was a noise.

It was small but nonetheless, it was still a noise.

Dan froze, his phone stuck in his hand.

He looked towards his bedroom door.

Silence.

Dan didn't dare to move though.

At that moment, he wished he had a locker to hide in like he did in the game.

But of course, that was how he had died.

Maybe he we just hearing things.

But then-

There it was again but a little louder.

If Dan wasn't mistaken, it was the sound of the front door slamming shut.

No no no.

It couldn't be.

Who would let themselves in at nearly eleven o'clock on a week night?

Dan thought fast.

Had he remembered to lock the door?

It automatically locked on the outside.

So he didn't need to.

Did that mean that someone was breaking into his flat?

Dan listened intently for any other signs that this wasn't just inside his head.

Footsteps.

Right?

Someone... Someone was walking up the stairs.

Dan felt the sudden urge to hide under his bed covers.

He had to be brave though.

If it was an intruder, he couldn't just hide until they go away.

He had to do something about it.

Hesitantly, he got out of bed and walked to the door as quietly as he could.

He put his ear to the door in the hopes that he could hear what was happening.

He couldn't hear anything so straightened up again.

Should he call the police?

Wait first just in case.

It was probably just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Stupid imagination.

Why did it like to screw him over?

Having convinced himself it was all in his head, Dan opened his door and stuck his head out.

The hallway looked the same as it always did.

It looked a little creepy at this time of night though.

Dan laughed out loud at how silly he had reacted.

It was nothing after all.

But then, the hallway light clicked on.

Dan's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back into his room, slamming his door behind him!

Fuck, that was loud!

He shouldn't have slammed it like that.

Now, the intruder definitely knew he was there.

Dan backed away from the door and looked around his room frantically.

Looked like it was time to hide under the covers.

He swept onto the bed and under the covers, shaking slightly.

This wasn't real. This wasn't real.

But it obviously was.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Dan thought he heard his door being opened.

Oh, shit.

His breathing sped up.

He was really scared now.

There had to be some logical explanation. 

Maybe he was asleep.

Yeah!

This was just some horrible nightmare.

He would wake up soon and laugh at himself.

After a couple of painfully long seconds, he thought about looking.

There was probably no one there.

What was he thinking?

Of course no one was there.

Just as he was about to peep out from under his covers, he felt a hand touch his back.

He jumped about a foot and fell out of his bed.

The dark figure above him started laughing.

Dan looked up to see Phil standing next to him.

"Phil!" He could hardly breathe, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Phil managed to stop laughing to say, "Surprise!"

He held out a hand.

Dan took it and shakily got to his feet.

He crossed his arms, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," Phil apologised, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared! I was just..."

"Terrified?" Phil smirked.

"Shut up!" Dan sat back down on his bed, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, that's not very nice. I thought you would have been pleased to see me."

"I am. I just... You scared the shit out of me."

Phil laughed a little again before sitting down next to Dan, "Sorry."

Dan smirked, "Well, I'm not sure I can forgive you."

"Aw please?" Phil stuck his bottom lip out, "I didn't mean to scare you, I promise. I was missing you so decided to come home early."

"Okay, when you put it that way," Dan smiled, "Of course I forgive you. Just don't fucking do it again. I was vulnerable."

Phil giggled, "Sorry."

He then kissed Dan on the head before pulling him into a hug.

Dan smiled and rested his head against Phil's chest.

Thank God Phil was home.


End file.
